28 bromas después
by little tigress
Summary: [Final alterno a "28 pranks later"] Rainbow Dash escapa del granero pensando que el apocalipsis zombi realmente ha llegado a Ponyville, muy asustada para volver a la civilización, se refugia en el Everfree, esperando por el día en que el efecto de las galletas de broma se termine. Si es que eso es posible.


**.:Lealtad y galletas:.**

El corazón me palpitaba con fuerza en el pecho, sudaba a pesar del frío del bosque al recordar las últimas semanas de mi vida. No podía dormir, desde aquella noche fatal en que tuve que huir del pueblo el sueño se había convertido en un enemigo para mí. Siempre ausente, pero cuando aparecía se dedicaba únicamente a torturarme. En mi cabeza solían aparecer imágenes de ese día, el día en que lo perdí todo y a todos los ponis que alguna vez me habían importado.

El mundo está muerto y es mi culpa.

Bueno, en realidad nadie ha muerto y los arboles y animales siguen alrededor. Pero me refiero a que… a que ya nada es como antes.

Cuando era una potra anhelaba con todo mi corazón ser una Wonderbolt, deseo que me siguió hasta mi edad adulta y logró impulsarme hasta hacerlo una realidad. Sí, lo logré, sin importar las burlas que todos mis ex compañeros de clase pudieron llegar a darme. Hace unos meses esa era mi vida: un sueño. Había logrado llegar a la cima del mundo, literalmente, Cloudsdale está catalogada como la ciudad ubicada a la mayor altitud en toda Equestria. En fin, yo tenía todo lo que alguna vez pude pedir. Amigas leales y cariñosas. Mi propio lugar en el mejor equipo de acróbatas aéreos del universo. Una amorosa compañía reptiliana. Una hermanita…

Pero todo eso, todo lo que alguna vez quise, se esfumó en un solo día. Estaba sola, envuelta en una vieja y sucia manta, durmiendo sobre una cama de hojas y piedras. No era nadie. No tenía a nadie. Era… menos que nada. Pero estaba viva. Eso debía contar de algo, ¿cierto?

Seguir con vida era lo único que me mantenía adelante. Si yo moría, también ellos. Sus recuerdos eran lo único que quedaba tras aquel estúpido accidente que acabó con mi vida y la del resto del pueblo. Memorias, era lo que podría salvarlos. Yo los recordaba cómo eran, alegres, coloridos, felices ponies con vidas que acabaron por mi culpa. Dejaron de ser ellos mismos, se volvieron maquinas, puros sacos de carne, hueso e instinto devorador de galletas. Había desaparecido, y yo era la única que podía mantenerlos vivos, en mis recuerdos.

Les debía eso, era lo menos que podía hacer.

Ah, ¿por qué no los escuché? ¡Maldita sea, soy más terca que Applejack!

Pero… ella era mejor que yo, ella habría sabido cuando parar. Ella se habría dado cuenta de que todo había ido demasiado lejos. No como yo, que simplemente me limité a empeorar las cosas sólo porque mis amigas habían criticado el esfuerzo que le pongo a mis bromas. Floja, así me decían, y quizás hayan tenido razón.

Mi mente le daba vueltas a aquellos locos sentimientos, mi corazón se oprimía por ellos y mi cuerpo resentía todo aquel esfuerzo. Y aun así, me fue imposible dormir aquella noche. No era para tanto, ya me estaba acostumbrando a las noches en vela de esta vida.

El sol y la luna continuaban con su ciclo eterno, lo que sólo podía significar una cosa. Celestia y Luna seguían con vida. Las princesas habían logrado sobrevivir a esta catástrofe que mis estúpidas bromas provocaron en un principio. Incluso en la oscuridad de mi refugio en el bosque, podía distinguir los primeros rayos dorados atravesar el espeso follaje de los caprichosos árboles del Everfree. Me levanté en cuanto logré divisar la luz.

Estaba cansada, como siempre, pero igual me preparé para el largo día que me esperaba. Sacudí mi pelaje, llevaba unos cuantos días de sudor y polvo sobre él así que estaba bastante pegajoso, mugriento. Mi melena no estaba mejor, simplemente estaba atada en una coleta grasienta. Quizás al día siguiente podría visitar el lago y darme un baño. Je, Rarity seguramente estaría gritando como yegua loca si viera lo desaliñada que me veía. Mi melena comenzó a temblar un poco, uhg, como detestaba cuando hacía eso.

Desde que era pequeña tuve esta extraña condición médica, cuando yo experimentaba sentimientos muy fuertes o simplemente deseaba algo, mi melena tomaba formas extrañas, se transformaba e incluso era capaz de crecer e igualar la de otros ponies. Mis padres nunca indagaron realmente en el tema, mi mamá creía que el extraño comportamiento de mi crin se debía a que lo había heredado de mi abuela Surprise. Y a mí realmente no me había preocupado demasiado de pequeña. Pero…

Si mi melena no hubiera estado atada en una coleta al estilo de Saddle Arabia en ese momento habría crecido y se habría enrizado, se habría vuelto igual a la de Rarity. Aprendí que si pensaba demasiado en ellas, en mis viejas amigas, o si las recordaba con suficiente fuerza, entonces mi melena actuaría sola. Una vez aproveché ese talento- aunque nos alió cómo yo esperaba-, para agradar un poco más a los Wonderbolts. Durante mi caminata fuera de la cueva, me fastidiaba que mi crin intentara expresar aquel dolor de pérdida que yo misma sentía sin poder decir nada.

Era bastante frustrante, pero hey, todo mi vida era frustrante.

Sobre mi lomo llevaba un par de alforjas, ambas cargadas de la poca comida que había podido reunir de mis ocasionales expediciones al pueblo, mi manta estaba ya doblada y lista para otro viaje. En la otra llevaba una caja, una caja verde que sería mi única esperanza si algún día llegaba a encontrarlos a _ellos_ , la navaja de mi padre y una fotografía. No era mucho, pero era todo lo que tenía después de haber abandonado el pueblo.

Salí de la cueva, mi refugió y mi nuevo hogar. Estaba bastante lejos de la frontera del bosque con Ponyville, así no me preocuparía por encontrarlos mientras estaba ahí. La encontré una noche después del _accidente_. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarme en cuanto recordé lo que había sucedido aquella noche.

Todos los ponies del pueblo se habían convertido en zombis con saliva de arcoíris. Los habitantes de Ponyville se habían reunido en un destino común durante su búsqueda desenfrenada de alimento, de más galletas de broma. Yo estaba encerrada junto a las potrillas exploradoras y sus respectivas hermanas mayores. Las seis nos habíamos atrincherado en un viejo granero cerca de Sweet Apple Acres, las ventanas y cada agujero estaba cubierto en su totalidad, nos habíamos asegurado de no dejar un solo muro sin reforzar. Aun así, cuando pensé que estaríamos seguras sucedió. Confesé. Les dije a mis amigas, a las pequeñas, a las adultas, a mi hermanita, les dije todo. El sentimiento de ira en el rostro de Applejack, el susto de Rarity y la decepción de los ojos de Scootaloo son algo que jamás olvidaré. Discutimos un poco, más bien, me regañaron mientras yo no intentaba defenderme. Yo hubiera podido decirles tantas cosas. Pude haberles pedido perdón, pero no lo hice.

No.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo en mi defensa, aunque realmente no iba a hacerlo, varios cascos comenzaron a irrumpir en el granero. Los muros y las ventanas estaban siendo destruidos por los ferales instintos de los zombis que buscaban las galletas. Aquellas malditas galletas que nosotras habíamos arrastrado hasta nuestro refugio. No puedo mentir, estaba asustada, pero mi corazón se detuvo cuando vi los rostros sin vida de mis antiguos compañeros y vecinos. Sus pelajes eran grises, como el mismo señor del caos los hubiera cambiado a todos. Las miradas de los zombis estaban pérdidas, sus ojos bizcos, salvo Ditzy, ella siempre los había tenido así. Eran ellos, pero sin ser ellos. Sus mentes habían sido consumidas por lo que fuera que las galletas tenían. Sus personalidades habían sido remplazadas por el deseo ardiente de más galletas.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna. De inmediato alguien gritó, no podía recordar si había sido yo, o alguna de mis amigas, pero igual obedecí. Nos apresuramos a cubrir los agujeros del granero. Dijimos cosas, muchas cosas… Intenté advertirles. No estaría sola si ellas me hubieran escuchado.

Les dije que no comieran las galletas. Pero ellas no hicieron caso

Todo había sido tan rápido. Le dije que estaríamos bien si no tocábamos esos postres salidos del Tártaro, pero cuando me di cuenta ellas ya habían comido. Era demasiado tarde. Me traicionaron, comieron, se unieron a la manada de zombis y los dejaron entrar.

Mi primer instinto fue quedarme, evitar que comieran más de las infernales galletas. Quizás de esa forma el efecto realmente habría pasado. Tal vez podría haber ayudado, estaría con ellas, me habrían regañado, tal vez se hubieran molestado, pero seguirían conmigo. No lo hice. Ignoré lo que el elemento que yo solía usar representaba. No le fui leal a mis amigas. No traté de evitar que siguieran comiendo. Me limité a tomar cuantas cajas cabían en mis pesuñas y salí volando del granero por un agujero en el techo.

Vaya elemento de la lealtad que resulté ser, eh.

Huí, cargando las galletas, a una velocidad que incluso me impresionó. No, en realidad ya sabía que yo podía volar bastante rápido. En fin, no podía volver al pueblo, más zombis podrían seguir ahí. Me dirigí a casa. Cuando llegué esa noche todo estaba sumamente callado. Ni un solo ruido sobre la montaña. No había ronquidos de animales, ni chillidos del ocasional murciélago. No ululaban los búhos. Los grillos no hacían… ese ruido raro que sólo saben hacer los grillos. Ese me ponía los pelos de la nuca de punta.

Entré a mi cuarto, tomé mis alforjas y algunos otros esenciales. Hice todo con la rapidez que suele darme la adrenalina, el sentimiento de que en cualquier momento algo malo podría pasar. Trataba de ignorarlo, pero como suele sucederme, eso sólo lo hacía más fuerte. Estaba lista para irme, había llevado algo de comida, la manta, algo de ropa, la navaja que mi padre me había dado- sí, ¡sus regalos eran geniales!-, y… nada más. Estuve a punto de salir, pero en la repisa las vi. Rodeadas de mis dorados trofeos y brillantes listones azules, opacadas por mis antiguos triunfos. En el centro de aquella repisa de triunfos estaban ellas. Sonreían, sus ojos brillaban, sus melenas estaban algo desaliñadas, pero ellas eran felices. Era una foto vieja, de antes de que Twilight se volviera princesa, pero…

Me quedé observándolas un rato. Pensando por primera vez en lo egoísta que había sido al dejar que todo eso sucediera. Quizás una que otra lágrima de nostalgia salió de mí. Sólo quizás. Ese no era el momento para ponerse sentimental. Y un montón de voces me lo recordaron.

"Galletas" coreaban las voces hambrientas de docenas de ponis pegaso. Di un salto, tomé la foto y me apresuré a mi habitación. Para entonces la galletas del granero debieron haberse acabado, no había otra explicación. Los pegasos, probablemente impulsados por su instinto de alimentarse, recordaron cómo usar sus alas y me siguieron a casa. Muchas de mis amigas del equipo del clima estaban ahí, aleteando como pájaros con las alas rotas, sus miradas desviadas, ojos sin brillo. Muertas. Había otros pegasos ahí, todos revoloteaban alrededor de mi casa, como mosquitos o mariposas en busca de una presa.

Eh, no tenía idea de si las mariposas tienen presas naturales, pero realmente no me importaba, esas eran las cosas que a Fluttershy le importaban.

 _Fluttershy…_

Cuando intentas sobrevivir al apocalipsis zombi detenerte a ver el pasado no es siempre la mejor de las alternativas. Mucho menos cuando tu mejor refugio está en el bosque Everfree. Me impresionaba el hecho de que ninguno de los monstruos que vivía ahí se había atrevido a comerme. Claro que quizás mi nueva apariencia de Pony de Acción seguro ayudó bastante a mi supervivencia. Con los vendajes en mis patas, mi melena amarrada y las considerables cicatrices que me había hecho luchando contra la vegetación, seguramente me veía bastante ruda.

Pero eso ya lo sabía. Lo que aun me costaba recordar era el daño que me hacía detenerme a recordar. O aun peor, no detenerme mientras recordaba.

Mientras mi mente volaba, reviviendo aquel momento, me había tropezado con una rama, lo cual llevó a mi cuerpo a estrellarse con un árbol lleno de frutas de bosque. Las frutas cayeron sobre mi cabeza, segundos después un grupo de ardillas y otras criaturitas del bosque llegaron a robárselas. Todo eso en diez segundos exactos.

Ah, los buenos tiempos…

Cuando todo era sencillo. Cuando todas éramos felices. Esos días en que lo único que nos preocupaba era la amistad…

Suspiré.

Me levanté y seguí caminando. Con la limitada reserva de comida que tenía, y no queriendo recurrir a las galletas del mal, había aprendido a ahorrar mis energías. No necesitaba correr o volar para llegar a la vieja cabaña de mi amiga, así que no lo hacía.

Fluttershy siempre fue una pony un tanto… eh, anti social supongo. Su casa estaba tan lejos del pueblo que era prácticamente parte de la frontera. Aun había muchos animales viviendo ahí y las reservas de comida que Shy solía almacenar para su refugio de Nightmare Night seguían intactas, y gracias a ellas yo había logrado sobrevivir por dos semanas. Sin mencionar su jardín, lleno de vida, lleno de flores y césped. Mientras yo no pudiera encontrar un refugio fijo, dependía por completo de aquella vieja casa.

El sol estaba en lo alto, cerca del medio día según creía, cuando llegué a la vieja cabaña. Algunos conejitos entraban y salían de la casa. Típico. Siempre había alguno de esos molestos roedores merodeando por la casa a esa hora del día. De todas maneras, mientras no tuvieran rabia de color arcoíris, yo no tenía ningún problema con ellos.

Salí de mi escondite, el sol golpeó mi cara como si la misma Celestia me hubiera dado un pesuñazo por mi estupidez. Como ya me había acostumbrado a ese sentimiento lo dejé pasar sin decir nada. No era como si realmente pudiera replicar algo. Aleteé un poco, entré a la cocina y saqué algunas cajas de papas fritas, un poco de heno y zanahorias, ah, y una caja de cupcakes. Lo básico. Luego escapé.

Mi vida se había convertido en una constante huída. La casa era muy pacífica, solía ser de Fluttershy, claro que era callada y armoniosa, pero no podía quedarme ahí. Por más alejada que estuviera, seguía siendo parte de Ponyville, y en más de una ocasión llegué a ver zombis merodeándola. No podía arriesgarme a que ellos encontraran la última caja. Además, ese oso seguía viviendo en la casa, de vez en cuando lograba divisar su peluda espalda. A veces incluso escuchaba sus rugidos en mis sueños.

Salí volando, aleteando con fuerza en dirección del bosque. Los zombis tal vez tendrían una mente pequeña, reducida a buscar galletas, pero aun así evitaban el bosque. Parecieran conservar los recuerdos de cuando eran ponis y el bosque representaba el mal absoluto, el lugar más aterrador de toda Equestria. Por eso era mi refugio.

Cuando vi a la multitud de ponies pegaso fuera de mi casa me sentí aun más atrapada. Como si mi asombrosa mansión de nubes hecha a casco hubiera sido una pequeña caja de madera. Debía mantenerme tranquila si quería salir de ahí. Ya había escapado del granero, sí, podía hacer esto. Sonreí al pensarlo, y comencé a sudar mientras me di cuenta de que era una _maldita mentira._

Mis posibilidades de salir de ahí eran casi nulas. La fotografía seguía en mi casco. La observé, me concentré en ellas, en sus sonrisas, sus ojos llenos de esperanza. No podía darme por vencida, porque si lo hacía ellas jamás podrían volver. Un calor extrañó me llenó el cuerpo, no podía dejar a mi amigas, no podía defraudarlas. Otra vez.

Las luces de mi casa estaban apagadas, los zombis seguían afuera, pero comenzaban a buscar formas de entrar. Me había encargado de bloquear la puerta y las ventanas del piso inferior.

- _Galletas_.

Todos tenemos una amiga que es simplemente tierna, con una voz apenas audible que no puedes evitar notar incluso en medio de un convierto de Rock 'n Roll. Pero esa noche, al escuchar su voz entre todos los gruñidos me heló la sangre. Corrí a la escalera, tenía que recoger otra cosa… Pero no pude. Mi habitación estaba abierta, la puerta abierta… Y la ventana. Fluttershy, salivando como un ortro, entró por ahí, gimiendo por más postres de broma. Me congelé un segundo al verla, su rostro tan inexpresivo que Maud había estado celosa, sus ojos… sus brillantes colores perdidos al igual que su mente.

-Fluttershy…

Quise tocarla. Quería con todas mis fuerzas abrazarla, no dejarla ir nunca. Quería, yo quería decirle que todo estaría bien. Quería protegerla como lo había hecho cuando éramos potras. No era posible hacerlo. No podía. Ella caminaba hacia mí con la mirada ausente, sus ojos muertos y su boca pintada con los colores de mi melena. Hizo falta que más de aquellos zombis alados entraran por la ventana para que yo pudiera despertar de aquel trance.

Detrás de Fluttershy comenzaron a aparecer mis viejos compañeros, mis amigos… Cloud Kicker, Blossomforth e incluso Thunderlane. Detrás de ellos venían más ponies. No quería arriesgarme a que me atraparan.

- _Galletas._

Sus gemidos me hicieron reaccionar. Volé escaleras abajo, mientras volaba me aseguré de guardar la fotografía en mi alforja. Era algo que no quería perder también. Cuando llegué al fondo de la escalera noté los cascos que comenzaban a atravesar la capa de nubes del muro. Se agitaban, buscaban algo. Querían las galletas. Y eso era algo que no podía permitir.

Los pegasos que habían entrado por la ventana superior estaban acercándose y los que destrozaban mi casa estaban a punto de atravesar la pared. No podía dejar que eso sucediera. Con mi corazón galopando frenético en mi pecho, lo único que podía pensar era en salir de ahí. Y eso fue lo que hice.

Regresé a mi habitación, volando sobre las cabezas de mis viejos amigos, logré llegar a la ventana por donde ellos habían entrado. Salí apurada, notando a duras penas la forma en que los pegasos dejaban la casa y comenzaban a seguirme. Choqué con una yegua, quien no dijo nada, simplemente gruñó, sacudiendo la cabeza y luego abriendo sus ojos. Vacíos, eso ya no me sorprendía, aun así solté un grito al verla. Su pelaje gris y amarillento medio muerto, y sus ojos dorados parecían de cobre oxidado… Y estaban derechos. Me alejé de ella, relinchando de terror.

Me seguían, volando considerablemente más lento que cuando no eran zombis. Pude ganar suficiente terreno para llegar al centro del pueblo. El castillo de Twilight. Y desde la punta de la estrella pude ver como el pueblo entero estaba infestado, todos los ponis. Cada corcel, yegua y potro. Todos, y cada uno, eran zombis que babeaban arcoíris.

Por segunda vez en la misma noche mis ojos comenzaron a desahogarse por mí.

 _No tienes tiempo para esto, Dash._

Esa voz en mi cabeza me hizo reaccionar. No servía de nada si me quedaba llorando sobre el castillo, si hacía eso algún pony podría alcanzarme. Tenía que hacer algo. Pensé en ir de regreso a Cloudsdale, pero descarté la idea de inmediato… Cloudsdale era donde había mandado hornear las galletas de broma, quizás algo en la comida de mi ciudad natal tenía que ver con el desastre que estaba ocurriendo en Ponyville.

¿Canterlot? Tal vez la princesa Celestia y la guardia real podrían hacer algo… ¡Cómo si era fuera posible!

Me quedaba sin opciones, no sabía qué hacer sólo sabía que tenía que buscar un refugio. Un lugar en donde ningún poni pusiera un casco jamás. Desde lo alto del palacio alcancé a verlo, los árboles, oscuro como siempre, parecían invitarme a refugiarme bajo sus ramas. No lo dudé, emprendí el vuelo en dirección del bosque Everfree.

Y tuve razón. Desde el momento en que llegué al bosque dejé de ver zombis. Al principio algunos de ellos se habían adentrado en el Everfree, pero nunca llegaban tan profundo.

Esa noche dormí sobre un árbol, usando mis alforjas de almohada. No dormí, me di cuenta entonces de que esa noche sería la primera de muchas otras en vela. El bosque estaba lleno de animales, sabía que la mayoría eran inofensivos, pero no podía evitar ponerme nerviosa con cada ruidito que escuchaba. En ese lugar la luz de la luna casi no penetraba las gruesas ramas de los frondosos árboles. Todo estaba oscuro. Estaba sola. Y si existe algo que odie, es estar sola. Abrí mi alforja y saqué el único objeto que podría animarme.

De pronto, no parecía tan tenebroso el bosque. Las sombras habían dejado de ser monstruos amorfos y hambrientos de carne de pony. Los animales ya no me sobresaltaban, porque entendí que esos ruidos significaban que no había infección de galletas aquí. Sonreí un poco, me di cuenta de que todo podría estar mejor al día siguiente. Verlas sonreírme de esa forma me hizo poder tranquilizarme. Ver sus rostros brillantes… Me parecía escuchar sus voces en mi cabeza. Una voz en particular sobresalió del resto cuando se dio cuenta de que yo estaba escondiéndome en el bosque Everfree.

 _Nadie daño te hará sólo ríe y tus miedo se irán._

Eso fue tan alocado. Sólo había pasado un rato y ya me estaba volviendo loca. No me importaba mucho, sinceramente. El coro de voces en mi cabeza me tranquilizaba. El mundo había dejado de ser aterrador por unos minutos.

 _Ríete del miedo._

Al día siguiente comenzó mi nueva vida. Recorrí el bosque, escondiéndome cuando veía algún pony cerca. No podía arriesgarme. Fue un día tedioso y aburrido, lo único bueno de aquella tarde fue el descubrimiento de mi cueva, donde generalmente dormía.

Ah, el recordarlo me revolvía el estomago. Me hacía querer rechazar los cupcakes que estaba a punto de comer. Me encontraba de regreso en la cueva, organizaba mis alimentos y el resto de mis pertenencias. Los colores del atardecer.

Suspiré, usando mis cascos para reafirmar el nudo que controlaba mi melena de tener un cambio nostálgico. Me adentré aun más en la cueva, buscando mi lugar para dormir y sacando mi manta con mi cutie mark bordada. Me recosté y envolví en ella, sobre mis alforjas descansaba mi cabeza y en mis cascos envolvía a mis amigas. Al único recuerdo físico que tenía de ellas.

No dormí bien. De hecho creo que a penas tuve unos minutos de sueño. Sin embargo, esa noche pude descansar, me tranquilizaba saber que ya habían pasado dos semanas sin que ningún pony en Ponyville comiera de las galletas. El efecto debería estar por pasar pronto. Quizás dentro de poco mis amigas y yo podríamos volver a la rutina. Twilight seguramente usaría sus poderes de cerebrito para descubrir lo que había mal en las galletas.

Fluttershy me acompañaría a Cloudsdale a comprobar que todos estén bien. Y si no lo están, el resto del grupo seguro ayudaría a tratar la epidemia de zombis. Luego iríamos a comer. O Pinkie Pie organizaría una fiesta de "Sobrevivimos al apocalipsis zombi". Applejack llevaría cidra, Rarity comenzaría a planear una línea de ropa basada en los zombis o en los arcoíris, o en ambos. Spike no haría mucho, pero estaría ahí para nosotras…

Las CMC se encargarían de que nunca se olvidara mi error, pero igual me perdonarían. Scoot podría burlarse del miedo que me provocarían las galletas con chispas de chocolate, pero yo me vengaría con bromas sobre pollos.

El futuro era incierto. Quizás… sólo quizás, podría volver a verlas después de todo.

Una vez fui Rainbow Dash, el elemento de la lealtad, y como tal, nunca defraudé a mis amigas. Aun en medio de esta crisis, yo estaba segura de que ellas tampoco me defraudarían a mí.

* * *

-¿No hubo suerte?- preguntó la princesa con un deje de esperanza en su voz.

Los ponis frente a ella negaron con la cabeza, agachando las orejas.

-Gracias- dijo ella, bajando la mirada-. Pueden retirarse.

Los ponies salieron del castillo, cerrando las enormes puertas del vacío lugar. Twilight estaba de pie en el pasillo, masajeándose las sienes con cierta impaciencia. A su lado estaba su fiel asistente, Spike, escribiendo más cartas y enviándolas a las diversas ciudades de Equestria.

-Twilight- la princesa se volvió al escuchar su nombre, al darse la vuelta se encontró con una afligida Starlight. Su aprendiz era la viva imagen de la propia Twi, se notaba agotada, sus ojos llenos de orejas, orejas bajas. Era como verse en un espejo.

-Ya llegó la respuesta de Griffonstone-dijo la unicornio. Twilight dejó salir una sonrisa por un segundo, quizás al fin la habían encontrado-. No está refugiándose allá. Gilda dice que no ha ido verla desde hace meses.

Entonces la esperanza de Twilight murió.

Quizás… quizás habían ido demasiado lejos.

Pinkie no dejaba que nadie se desanimara, ella insistía en que podrían encontrar a Dashie si buscaban súper duro. Pero Twilight no estaba tan segura. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que su amiga había desaparecido, no podía creer que una simple broma había terminado así.

Se suponía que era divertido. Se suponía que Rainbow aprendería su lección.

-Bueno,-suspiró la princesa, mirando a sus dos amigos directo a los ojos- en ese caso, parece que Rainbow Dash no es la única que puede exagerar con sus bromas.

 **.:Fin:.**

* * *

 **¿Ponies y zombis? Creo que lo he visto todo.**

 **De todas formas, este fanfic es un pequeño final alterno al episodio "28 pranks later", espero que haya sido de su agrado. Ya saben que cualquier comentario que quieran dejar, sus opiniones, dudas, si tuve algo mal, lo que sea que quieran expresar pueden hacerlo en los reviews.**

 **Hasta luego :D**


End file.
